The Basics (Main)
The Main Server of MCMagic.us may seem a bit daunting at first, it is all of Disney World, after all. Fortunately, it's designed to be easy to use, and easier to navigate! Where am I? What is this? The MCMagic.us Main server is a functional scale reconstruction of Walt Disney World (Orlando) in Minecraft, with each block being considered one meter (about 3 feet, 4 inches) to a side. This means that you can use a real-world map of any Disney World Park to help you find your way, or, if you are looking for a particular ride or show, check and see if there is a warp to it! If you have trouble finding where you are, look for signposts or warp back to the front of the park. Food MCMagic.us aims to capture the feel of EVERY part of Disney World, and that includes the restaurants. Finding food is as simple as finding a restaurant or snack stand. Because MCMagic.us is a 1:1 replica, you can find every restaurant and snack stand exactly where you would in the real parks. Check the Dining Page for food locations, or use a real Disney World map/brochure! Once you reach a food location, find the sign that says "PRESS BUTTON FOR FOOD" and press the nearby button. Most of these buttons will be at the real-life purchasing counters. All in-game food is free, to take as much as you need. Ride Carts On MCMagic, we like to keep things clean and simple. Unlike regular Minecraft, where you must carry your own minecart supply, our rides will spawn carts for you!' Approach the ride boarding area and look for a button. Pressing the button will cause carts to appear on the ride for you!' Please note that some rides have built-in delays to prevent redstone problems or cart spamming. On days without lag, a new cart should be ready to spawn within four minutes or sooner! Warping Warps are a fast way to get around MCMagic. You can warp somewhere by following these steps: 1) Press the "t" button on your keyboard--this will open your chat box. 2) Type /warp '. For example, if you want to warp to EPCOT, you would type '/warp epcot 3) Press the enter button on your keyboard. A full list of useful warps can be found in your guidebook, or on the pages of this wiki. Toys/Clothes Toys and clothes can be purchased with on-server money at on-server stores. Stores can be found anywhere a store can be found in the real parks. Try to find all of them, as inventory changes from store to store! Money can be acquired by trading in diamonds or emeralds. Diamonds or emeralds can be acquired through completing puzzles, finding secrets, or attending special events. You will have to look around to find everything! NOTE: MCMagic.us DOES NOT accept real-world money for in-game money or items. Shows MCMagic.us offers two types of shows: Auto-run and CM-Run. Auto-run shows can be started by a user by stepping on a labeled pressure plate. CM-Run shows are run by server Cast Members at scheduled times and dates. See the Show Schedule for a list of showtimes for CM-run shows. Some shows are seasonal, so check back often to see what's new! Special Tags You may notice some people on the server with special tags. These people include: CHARACTER: Just like in the real park, Characters are there to help enhance the experience. Characters with the CHARACTER tag have been validated by MCMagic.us to represent the server. Check back often to see who's on! CAST MEMBER: Cast Members act as Moderators for the server. They help build, update, and repair rides and shows, and assist guests who need help. All Cast Members are over 13 years old, and have been carefully selected for the position through a rigorous application process. They are here to help you! EARNING MY EARS: The Earning My Ears are Cast Members in training. With limited permissions, they can assist Cast Members with shows, builds, and hosting events. All Cast Members in trainin are held to the same standards as regular Cast Members. They are willing to help guests, just like Cast Members! DVC: DVCs (Short for D'isney '''V'acation 'C'lub members) are people who have donated 5 US dollars to help keep the server going. DVCs have access to private show viewing areas, special tours, and early-access events '''SHAREHOLDER: Shareholders are guests who have donated $20 US or more to the MCMagic server to keep the server running on pixie dust. Similar to DVC's, they have access to private show viewing areas, early event access, and recognition for their donation. MANAGER: A form of Cast Member, responsible for handling other Cast Members and assisting in guiding construction and event direction. DEVELOPER: A form of Cast Member, primarily responsible for handling the server back-end and coding. OWNER: There is only one of these...see our About page! SPECIAL GUEST: Status given to VIPs and well-known Minecraft Celebrities. Special Guests have access to DVC areas and unique crowd-control options.